professeur particulier
by amalweasley
Summary: si Hermione avait besoins de cours particuliers en natation et qu'un ron se porterait volontaire pour l'aider? un OS basé sur RW


Ils allaient passer leur dernière année ici, à Poudlard mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'avouer à Ron ses sentiments. Pour cette dernière année à Poudlard, une nouvelle matière avait été ajoutée : la natation. Celle-ci se ferait dans le lac noir. Mais elle était réservée seulement pour les élèves de 7ème année.

Ron entra dans la salle commune furieux et déçu, l'emploi du temps dans ses mains.

- On n'a plus de temps libre comme avant pour aller nager dans le lac ou faire des parties de Quidditch. Dit Ron en colère.

- Tu sais tu ne pourras lus jouer au Quidditch avec Harry, en revanche tu pourras encore nager mais cette fois-ci avec toute la classe ! Lança Hermione

- Roo tu m'énerves toi, faut toujours que tu en rajoutes.

- Mais quoi, je ne fais que dire la vérité !

- Laisses tomber, tu sais faire que ça Miss-je-sais-tout ! Retourne à ta lecture !

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?

Et elle repartit en courant en prenant soin de jeter le livre qu'elle lisait sur Ron vers le dortoir des filles et s'enferma dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Parvati et Lavande, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry, lui était avec Ginny, ils s'étaient mis ensemble depuis l'été dernier. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors trouvant un Ron sans voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- …

- Ron, wouhou t'es là ? dit Ginny en agitant sa main devant le visage de son frère complètement immobile.

- C'est,… c'est Hermione. Réussit-il à sortir.

- Quoi Hermione, vous vous êtes encore disputés c'est ça ?

- Oui, pour rien en plus juste parce que …

- Parce que quoi ? Demandèrent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.

- Roo et puis rien, en quoi ça vous regarde vous deux !

- C'est comme tu voudras !

Au même moment, Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce que lui avait dit Ron.

Alors comme ça, pour lui aussi elle n'était qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est sûr il l'a détestait pensait-elle. Mais elle ne savait pas que Ron était fou amoureux d'elle, il pourrait mourir, tuer pour elle. Avec ses beaux yeux couleur chocolats et ses longs et beaux cheveux châtains qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Pour lui, ils n'étaient pas broussailleux mais soyeux, doux. Ses lèvres, combien de fois il avait rêvé les embrasser, chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, **Sa **Hermione, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier regard dans le train, son cœur battait pour elle.

L'après-midi laissa place aux premiers cours de l'année, pour commencer ils avaient cours de potions, suivit de natation. Le cours de potions se passa comme d'habitude avec des points en moins pour Gryffondors. Arrivée l'heure du cours de natation, tous les élèves étaient prêts, et attendaient de voir qui serait le nouveau professeur de natation devant le lac noir. Soudainement, Dumbledore surgit de nulle part avec le nouveau professeur.

- Bonjour, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de natation : Monsieur Nassimus Swim, il est le meilleur nageur de crowl sorcier !

- Bonjour monsieur ! S'écrièrent les élèves d'une même voix.

- Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller m'occuper d'affaires urgentes.

- Nous allons commencer par un cours de théorie.

- Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que le crowl ? Oui, vous êtes ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Oui, miss Granger vous avez la réponse ?

- Oui, le crowl est une nage moldue inventée au 20ème siècle par Monsieur Crowl Sebastian.

- Très juste, très bien même, pour cette complète et bonne réponse, j'attributs 5 points à Gryffondors !

- Monsieur, y a-t-il une différence entre le crowl moldu et le crowl sorcier ?

- Très bonne question ! Je dirais que le crowl sorcier est copié du crowl moldu , c'est-à-dire que les mouvements sont les mêmes sauf que pour la respiration il faut créer une bulle d'air .

_Dring !_

- Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, je vous vois demain matin pour cette fois-ci un cours de pratique !

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le château quand ils découvrirent Hermione assise au pied d'un arbre, un livre dans ses mains. Elle les attendait, ou plutôt elle l'attendait, elle attendait Ron.

- Bon je te laisse et essayes de ne pas dire de choses blessantes cette fois-ci !

Harry repartit en compagnie de Ginny ; main dans la main en direction du château. Hermione faisait semblant de lire, elle relisait la même ligne. Ron la rejoignit ; il savait qu'elle ne lisait pas mai qu'elle faisait semblant car ils étaient seuls, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur sa lecture surtout quand il était près d'elle. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ce décida enfin de parler après une minute de silence :

- Hermione je peut te parler ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

- 'mione, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, je ne le pensais pas mais c'est sortit sur le coup. _Il était vraiment sincère, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux._

- Ronald il faut que je te dises quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile parfois !

- Ah merci !

- Il faut qu'on parle de nous !

- De… de quoi ?

- De nous, tu as bien entendu !

- …

- Fais pas cette tête la voyons, il faudrait qu'un jour on s'arrêtes de se disputer et de ce blesser mutuellement parce que aucun de nous deux ne veux voir l'autre souffrir, je veux juste te dire que les paroles que l'on e jette à la figure sont parfois blessantes.

- D'accord, alors toujours meilleurs amis ?

- Oui, meilleurs amis !

Et ils prirent la direction du château. Arrivés à la grande salle ils déjeunèrent, la journée se termina par les cours d'histoire de la magie et divination.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de 7ème année étaient impatients d'aller au cours de natation. Dès qu'il fut l'heure du cours de natation, les 7ème années étaient déjà en maillots de bain devant le lac noir.

- Bonjour, comme je vous l'ai dit hier nous allons pratiquer un peu de crowl aujourd'hui. Mettez-vous en binômes. _Harry se mit avec Ginny, Neville avec Luna Seamus avec Dean et Ron avec Hermione_.

- Alors le 1er exercice consiste à faire le plus d'allers-retours : de la rive à la balise placée au milieu du lac en crowl sorcier bien sûr ! Et vos observateurs doivent compter combien vous faites d'allers-retours.

- Hermy stp fais attention, compte bien parce que je vais aller très vite !

- Mais c'est que Monsieur est vantard !

- Bah quoi tu ne le savais sûrement pas mais tu sais tout l'été je l'ai passé dans le lac près de la maison à m'entraîner !

- Bon vas-y maintenant !

- N'oublie pas de compter mes allers-retours au lieu de me regarder comme ça, je sais que chui moche avec ces tâches de rousseurs et ces ch'veux roux !

Ah si tu savais combien elles me faisaient craquées tes tâches de rousseurs et tes beaux cheveux rebelles grrrr

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain j'aimerai aussi nager je te signal !

- C'est parti !

_Et comme il l'avait dit Ron allait vraiment très vite !_

- Comme il est beau torse nu ! mmmmhhh oh faudrait que j'arrête de penser à ça moi. Pensa Hermione.

_Après une dizaine d'allers-retours, Ron s'arrêta essoufflé. _

- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Voyons voir ce que vas faire Ma-Miss-je-sais-tout !

_Hermione vira dangereusement au rouge en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Ron._

- B… Bien j'y vais !

_Elle fit deux allers-retours et s'arrêta._

- C'est tous ce que tu peux faire ?

- Il me faudrait un professeur particulier parce que la je manque vraiment d'entraînement par rapport à toi qui est vraiment suer bien entraîné !

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider ! Pour une fois que je t'aide pour quelque chose !

- On commence quand ?

- Bah comme on a plus d'heures de libres je dirais ce soir vers 20h00.

- Mais, on n'a pas le droit de sortir la nuit !

- On aura qu'à prendre la cape et la carte d'Harry !

- D'accord !

- Bon il faudrait mieux courir parce que là, je crois que nous sommes vraiment en retard pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal !

_Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, lorsque les cours se terminèrent, ils allèrent enfiler leurs maillots et se dirigèrent avec la cape sur eux vers le lac noir. _

- Bon on va commencer par un échauffement tu vas faire du crowl moldu disons un aller-retour !

- D'accord.

_Lorsqu'elle finit de faire son aller-retour elle vint rejoindre Ron qui était assit sur la rive. _

- Alors j'étais comment ?

- C'était bien pour un début !

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Maintenant tu vas me suivre en faisant cette fois-ci du crowl sorcier !

_Ron l'entraîna au milieu du lac pour faire une course jusqu'au bord du lac._

- T'es prête ?

- Prête pour quoi ?

- Pour une course !

- Quoi ?

- Wé une course tu disais que t'avait froid ça va te réchauffer je peux te le garantir !

- Ok !

_Ils firent la course jusqu'à être arrivés au bord. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'assirent près de l'eau._

- J'adore les bains de minuit !

- Je ne savais pas que tu te baignais jusqu'à une heure si tardive !

_Ron se mit a s'approcher dangereusement du visage d'Hermione qui restait paralysée parce qui se passait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ron s'était penché pour l'embrasser ! Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ça ? Une centaine de fois au moins depuis le début de cette année ! Elle s'arrêta de penser et l'embrassa. Ce fut un très long baiser. Au début, il était timide, mais après il devint plus sauvage, plus langoureux, désiré! Ils eurent l'impression qu'il dura une éternité, mais s'arrêtèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir le moindre souffle. Pour les deux, ce moment était tellement attendu, magique, ils auraient préférés qu'il dure toute la vie. Ron s'arrêta et fixa Hermione : _

- Je t'aime depuis le premier jour que l'on s'est rencontrés, depuis ce jour là, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je suis sortit avec Lavande pour en quelques sortes te tester. Et je crois que ça a marché car tu était vraiment jalouse à un moment cela se voyait trop !

_Elle vira rapidement au rouge._

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ronichou depuis la première fois que je t'ai vus je savais que mon cœur ne battrait que pour toi.

_Ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Après avoir finis, ils se mirent sous la cape et se dirigèrent vers le château, il était presque minuit et le château allait bientôt fermer ces portes il fallait faire vite !_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils étaient toujours main dans a main et surprirent Harry et Ginny entrain de s'embrasser. _

- Hum hum !

- On vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout ! Et vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble à ce que je vois ! s'écria Ginny contente.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer ! Crièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix fatiguée.

- Moi je vais me coucher parce que je suis vraiment trop fatigué là ! Tu viens 'mione ?

- J'arrive Ronnichou !

- Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas finir ce petit jeu de surnoms jusqu'à leur mariage ! Dit Ginny en rigolant.

_Harry et Ginny partirent se coucher parce qu'il était vraiment très tard et que le lendemain ils avaient une journée très chargée. _

_Le lendemain un autre couple avait fait son apparition : Luna et Neville s'étaient eux aussi mis ensemble. _

* * *

_wiwi love ron-hermy je te la dédie cette fic! j' ai ecrit une autre fic elle sera bientôt publiée! laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cette fic_


End file.
